Veritaserum Power !
by Chocoable
Summary: Snape a fait une bêtise, un peu trop de veritaserum versé dans le verre de Potter. Mais bon, après tout tant pis, il laisse le pauvre Harry repartir. Celui-ci ne sait pas que, un peu plus tard, il croisera Draco et qu'il est toujours sous veritaserum...


_Voila, de retour avec un petit OS ressorti d'un vieux dossier. Malfoy croise Potter, saoulé au veritaserum part le gentil Professeur Rogue. (Ah...)_

_Ce passage se situe dans le bouquin 6 (j'adore cette période...). Bon, comme vous pouvez le constatez ma phrase préféré prend encore tout son sens " -Punaise... Ca avez l'air plus long sur papier." _

_Niveau Musique, j'écoutais Saez - Regarder les filles pleurer en corrigeant les fautes. En fait je vois pas pourquoi je dis ça, vu qui a aucun rapport avec ce petit One Shot. Mais bon, ça fait toujours une petite musique sympa à écouter si on a rien a faire x). Je vois pas trop de musique en rapport avec cet OS, si vous avez des propositions... (j'aime bien associer mes histoires à une musiques, ça donne un autre sens pour les lecteurs.) Bref Maintenant le truc classique mais obligatoire :_

_Disclaimer : Ni Draco, Ni le Veritaserum, Ni Dumby, ni Potter (encore heureux) ne sont ma propriété, mais ça tout le monde le sait, en plus plus personne ne lit ça, je sais pas pourquoi je m'obstine à obéir aux lois. ANARCHIST !  
_

_Rating : allez, un ptit T. (Vraiment parcque je suis gentille.) _

_Vous, saletés d'homophobes que je **méprise**, si vous n'avez pas encore mis mon nom en liste rouge, fichez le camp. Merci, je vous aime pas. _

_Voila, bonne lecture :) _

_**Veritaserum Power !**_

**POV DRACO**

"- Malfoy, mon cher.

- St-Potty…

- Comment vas-tu ?"

Il se sent bien lui ? Je vais mal évidement ! Il faut dire qu'avec sa tête de balafré c'est difficile d'allez bien. Je me demande comment ils font, La sang-de-bourbe et Weasmoche. Ah oui, c'est vrai, ils sont tellement abrutis qu'ils ne se rendent même pas compte qu'ils sont en compagnie de ce machin hypocrite et… et… Moche de surcroît ! (Bon, ok, Potty a été élue « le sorcier le plus séduisant » par sorcière hedbo, mais il faut dire qu'elles sont toute bigleuses là bas. Nan mais c'est vrai quoi, comment on peut trouver séduisant une chose toute maigre et osseuse, mal coiffé et binoclard ? Ou va le monde, sérieusement…) Bref, on va l'faire à la Malfoy vite fait bien fait…

"- Dis moi déjà comment TOI tu vas, et après je pourrais éventuellement te répondre.

- Ca va pas mal, dit-il presque fier.

- Alors je vais TRES mal…"

Allez hop là, une ptite vanne et je me retire en beauté. He, mais ? Lâche mon bras, BALAFRE TU VAS ME SALIR ! Noooon, et l'écologie alors ? C'est pas en prenant six douches par jours que je vais assurer l'avenir de ma planète !

"- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?"

Ahahaha, très drôle Potter. Mais c'est fou ce qu'il peut être marrant parfois ce gars…

"- C'est quoi ton problème, Potter ? (p'tit crachage à la gueule de Nom de famille édition Malfoy)

- Mais, euh, c'est toi qui a un problème nan ?"

Sa y est il est fou. Roh nan, va encore falloir que je le traîne chez Pompom… Pourquoi les cachots par définition c'est au dernier étage ? Et, d'abord, depuis quand j'me préoccupe de la santé de Potty ? Un Balafré reste un Balafré, tant pis pour lui… Bon, ok, la il m'inquiète. (Etre Balafré à ce point…)

"- T'as pris quoi Potter ? La drogue c'est pas bon, ta mère t'a jamais appris ça ? Ah oui… C'est vrai… Comme qui dirait « She's Dead » !"

Hinhinhin…Hin…Hin… Mais lâche mon bras !

"- J'ai pris du veritaserum, Rogue m'en a donné, il est vraiment infirme du cerveau ce gars ! L'usage du veritaserum est interdit sur les élèves ! En plus je crois qu'il c'est trompé de dose, ahahahahah ! Vraiment trop bête… En plus avec ses cheveux gras, il prend des douches des fois ? Tu le sais toi ? Hein ? Hein ?"

Ola, Ola, Ola. C'est que c'est une vrai pipelette, le Potter ! Quand il aura fini je pourrais peut être aller concocter mon plan pour tuer Dumby, nan ? Parce que pour l'instant j'ai toujours une menace de mort qui plane au dessus de ma tête… Et de toute façon Rogue prend des douches. C'est juste que, quand il était petit, il est tombé dans une marmite pleine de potion trop grasse. Avec l'acné c'était l'horreur, m'a-t-il dit, mais c'est passé… Par contre les cheveux… Bref. On en était où là ? Ah oui, Potter qui a prit du verita… Il a prit du quoi ? Eh mais c'est GENIAL ! C'est même absolument trop superbement génial ! Où est ma plume à papote, que je pose quelques questions _innocentes_ au Petit Pote Potter ?

"- Tu la trouve comment ta chinoise ? Dis-je avec empressement. Je crois que j'ai les yeux brillants d'excitation !

- Hein ? Cho ? Elle ressemble un peut à un pékinois non ? Enfin moins que Pansy, c'est clair !"

Hihihihihihiiiii ! Qu'est-ce que je m'amuse ! Tout de suite, je vais supeeeer bien ! Replaçant mes beaux cheveux en arrière, je continu mon interrogatoire.

"- Et Ginerva Weasmoche ?

-T'as vus sa mâchoire ? On dirait un militaire au garde-a-vous !"

J'éclate de rire. Punaise, Potter, je t'aime parfois tu sais ? ….. Euh, non, j'ai pas pensé ça, hein ? De toute façon, comme je l'ai si bien préciser, je pense, c'est pas comme si quelqu'un pouvait lire dans mes pensées ! … Bon, jvais quand même faire attention, sait-on jamais… Bon, quoi d'autre comme question ? Ah, j'vois Potter qui essaye de parler ! Je devrais le laissais faire, apparemment il n'a pas envie de dire ce qu'il va me dire. Rogue, Rogue, Rogue, demain je t'achète la nouvelle lotion anti-cheveux gras ! Sa bouche remue, remue… Allez, accouche Potty, ça peut pas être pire que si tu me disais que t'étais attiré par Dumby !

" -Toi par contre tu es vraiment beau ! J'ai beau chercher des défauts physiques je trouve pas ! Comme… Un dieu réincarné sur terre ! Draco, tu es vraiment _super sexy_ !"

Ah, si en fait, ça pouvais… Tu m'étonne qu'il avait pas envi de le dire. Oh, zut, je crois que j'ai un petit problème de peau. (Enfin, vraiment petit, hein.)

"- Oh, t'es trop mignon quand tu rougis."

Yerk. Calme-toi Potty ! Oh, tient, je viens de remarquer que sa figure ne s'accorde pas du tout avec ses paroles : sa tête exprime exactement la tête de quelqu'un qui veux te dire « NE M'ECOUTE SURTOUT PAS ! ». C'est drôle en fait, je continue de m'amuser ? Hinhinhin… Je prend mon plus beau sourire aguicheur (encore une édition Malfoy, faut pas chercher…).

"- Alors comme ça on est attiré par moi ?"

- Oui !"

Mon dieu, Potter ! Y'avait un autre truc dans la potion, c'est pas possible ! Oh non, mon dieu, Potter si tu voyais ta tête ! Tu ressemble à Blaise quand je lui ais dit que le père noël n'existait pas ! (moment mémorable.) Aller, sois pas triste, j'ai de l'estime pour tout mes admirateurs ! Enfin, peut être pas pour toi ! Hahahaha ! Bon, aller, j'vais pas m'arrêter là quand même ?

"- Ah bon ?

- Oui je… Je suis toujours méchant avec toi… Mais, comprend, tu n'arrête pas de me provoquer aussi ! Pourtant je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi non plus… J'ai envoyé ton père en prison, et je sais que sa doit te faire mal. Narcissa aussi doit en souffrire beaucoup. Et je… J'en profite toujours pour te faire des remarques sur ça. C'est un peut pour me venger de toute ces années où c'était toi qui avait le dessus sur moi avec mes parents morts. Mais à chaque fois je regrette mes paroles et j'aimerais te dire à la place que tout va s'arranger."

Il s'arrête, comme pour reprendre son souffle. Pendant ce court moment de silence je commence à me dire que j'aurais peut être du m'arrêter…

"- Oh, je sais, c'est pas très crédible de ma part. Mais je veux battre Voldemort ! Et je sais qu'avec des mangemorts en moins ma tâche sera peut être plus… Simple. Mais j'espère sincèrement qu'un jour Voldemort sera battu, Lucius relâché et que tu pourras enfin vivre heureux… C'est peut être peu probable, mais je n'en peu plus de te voir souffrir par ma faute. Parce que tu souffre non ? Tu souffre…"

**POV POTTY**

Oups. Je crois que je viens de dire beaucoup trop de chose à Malfoy. Le pire c'est peut être que ces choses, je les pensais… Foutu Rogue ! Je rougis, un peu. Lui par contre, il est beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude (oui, c'est possible !), comme si tout son sang venait de le quitter. Tout d'un coup je me sens plus libre… Les effets se sont dissipés, enfin ! Heureusement, je commençais à croire que j'allais lui faire une déclaration d'amour ! Bon, euh, peut être est-il temps de courir, avant qu'il ne me casse la gueule ? Bonne idée, Harry ( Comme toujours, en fait.).

A peine je tourne les talons que j'entend un petit reniflement. Distingué et discret. Typiquement Malfoy. Oh, merde, je crois qu'il pleure. Je n'aime pas le voir pleurer. La dernière fois que je l'ais vu pleurer (la première aussi) j'ai faillit l'assassiner… Oh non, oh non, s'il te plait, évite de passer ta main sur ton visage tremblant pour essuyer tes larmes… _S'il te plait_… Bon dieu, Draco, arrête ça ! Et si jamais tu prend la parole avec…

_"- Potter…"_

Cette voix là… Rah, puis zut, j'viens bien de lui dire des choses gênantes, autant allez jusqu'au bout. Je m'approche de lui et le prend dans mes bras. C'est bizarre, il est plus grand que moi… Non, arrête de pleurer !

"- Drago… Chhhh…

Il se détend, enfin un peu du moins. Je lui ais déjà dit qu'il était plus que mignon quand il rougissait ? Ah oui, c'est vrai… (Foutu veritaserum…)

"- C'est vrai ? Bafouilla-t-il entre deux hoquets, mêlant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Ce que tu viens de dire…

- J'étais sous veritaserum et tu ose douter de mes paroles ?

- J'étais ? Dit-il une pointe déçu ce qui eu pour effet de me faire rire. Trop mignon ! Alors, euh… O-on dépose les armes ? Enfin je veux dire… _On est ami ?"_

Ami ? Après ce que je viens de lui dire ? Mais, mais, mais, ingrat ! Je dirais même grossier personnage ! Je dépose un baiser humide sur sa joue et chuchote à son oreille d'un air innocent :

"- Si tu veux…"

Oh, je crois qu'il vient de se jeter sur mes lèvres. Mission « sortir avec son pire ennemi » accomplit ! Vous pouvez rentrer à la base, Agent Potter. Merci sergent Ron, commandant Herm', je fini de l'embrasser et j'arrive de suite. ( Aucun commentaire quand à l'état de ma santé mental, merci.) Et, n'empêche, il embrasse bien. J'ai toujours cru que c'était de ma faute si mes baisés avec Cho et Ginny était foirés, ben Malfoy junior vient de me prouver le contraire. Draco, toi, moi, la salle sur demande, ça te dit ? Comme si il avait entendu mes pensées il desserre son étreinte pour me regarder avec son sourire… Sadique ? Gyerk… Dracky, tout compte fait, continu de pleurer…

"- Alors Potter, comment ça fait d'embrasser « Drago le dieu super sexy » ?"

Ah merde, je l'avais oublié celle la… Je suis censé répondre quoi ? Oh, j'ai une idée, je vais me taire (pour une fois) et l'emmener quelque part de mieux qu'ici… En fait, j'aime bien le veritaserum, mais la prochaine fois c'est LUI qui y passe !

* * *

Voila, voila. Chapitre 2 EVENTUEL, mais ABSOLUMENT PAS SUR, vu que j'ai 20 fic commencé. (Camille va me foutre la pression je sens :P).

J'espère avoir plus vous distraire et gâchez sympathiquement 5 minutes de votre vie. Bisous.


End file.
